Para saberlo
by Hessefan
Summary: En cuanto terminó de acomodar la escena del crimen, Mike apareció. No era muy notorio, pero como tenía buen olfato podía darse cuenta de cambios sutiles en el ambiente. "—Cuando un hombre está excitado huele de una manera particular". Él se quedó con la idea de que el encuentro no había tenido "éxito", cuando para Levi había sido todo un acontecimiento. *BL.*. Fetiches.


**Para saberlo**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Si Shingeki no Kyojin me perteneciera no estaría aquí escribiendo un fanfic. Todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Prompt**: 15. Tomando prestado (30 vicios), Mike Zacharias (10pairings).

**Extensión**: 8141 palabras.

**Advertencia**: R o NC-17, algo de parafilias y ambientado en el limbo, entre lo que vendría a ser "Gaiden" y el manga original. O sea, si viste los ovas de Farlan, Levi e Isabel, no tendrás ningún spoiler muy significativo, porque ya pasó casi un año de esos acontecimientos y Erwin ya es comandante. No suelo subir fics así en esta página, tengo uno de Levi con Jean que solo subí en AO3, pero ese es más nc-17 XD Si por esas casualidades este fic desaparece de aquí (porque la página me lo voló), ya saben que allá lo encontrarán.

**Dedicatoria**: Va para **Neutral HD**, que hace mil años me había pedido algo de esta pareja y nunca se me caía una idea... hasta el miércoles pasado XD.

**Notas**: Es raro explicar de dónde viene la idea, pero solo diré que soñé esto, ¡ja, ja, ja! Estoy enferma, lo sé. Pero solo soñé la primera parte (lo de la reunión), lo demás sí es fic puramente. Sé que no es muy original porque esta parafilia ya es muy común, pero… me gustó escribir este fic. Aclaro que hablo de medias o _pantys_; acá se conocen como medias de nylon o lycra y ya, pero no sé cómo es en otras regiones.

* * *

Aunque hubiera un titán en medio de la sala no podría concentrarse en la reunión. Trató de no mirarlo, como si temiera que sus pensamientos fueran leídos, sin embargo todos estaban concentrados en las palabras de Erwin y con los ojos puestos en el mapa.

Solo él estaba con los ojos y la cabeza puesta en otros asuntos que no tenían que ver con el trabajo.

Había sido un accidente, así prefería llamarlo Levi en su consciencia.

De pequeño tenía la mala costumbre de revisar las pertenencias ajenas, sin ningún motivo en especial y sin afán de encontrar algo relevante (aunque si hallaba algo de valor no lo pensaba dos veces). De grande creyó que esa pequeña e inocente afición se había esfumado, después de todo Farlan también era muy bueno revisando cajones.

En el presente ya no robaba, pero se daba cuenta de que era difícil deshacerse de los malos hábitos.

Erwin no se quejaba, se había acostumbrado a un Levi abriendo sus cajones personales y preguntándole por todo lo que encontraba en ellos. Lo hacía con apatía, como si estuviera aburrido y no buscando qué robar. De hecho solía adoptar esa costumbre cuando estaba a solas con su víctima por demasiado tiempo y cuando dicha víctima ya se había ganado su confianza (a medias). En otras palabras, su única víctima de momento era Erwin.

Esa mañana le había pedido que fuera en busca de Mike, quizás porque quería sacárselo de encima y dejar de oír sobre lo mugroso que estaba el baño de hombres y de cómo podía ser posible tener tanta mala puntería, que si el inodoro fuera un titán estarían todos muertos.

Levi siempre odió hacer recados, pero sabía que ese era su lugar; a duras penas sus compañeros lo aceptaban y no tenía un rango fijo en el ejército. Como quien dice: debía pagar derechos de piso.

Y Erwin comenzaba a caerle medianamente bien.

Levi prefería no recordar el momento de inflexión, el día que se dio cuenta de que matar a ese tipo ya no lo llenaba como antes, pero lo cierto es que un día esa sonrisa amable dejó de fastidiarle y la muerte de Farlan e Isabel de generarle tanto rencor.

Esa mañana Mike no estaba en su cuarto y sí sus cajones impolutos, esperando a ser violados.

Levi no entró con esa idea en mente, sino para esperarlo, porque era mejor eso que volver a la oficina a llenar planillas; pero al sentarse en la cama y recostar la espalda contra la pared, la gaveta de al lado llamó su atención por un ínfimo instante.

La abrió y la cerró, como si fuera un acto involuntario. Se puso de pie y paseó por el cuarto, había un estante con cuatro libros que Levi no había leído; no había leído mucho en toda su vida a decir verdad.

Dio la vuelta para enfocar la vista en una silla que tenía ropas desordenadas, puestas así nomás. No le hubiera dado tanta importancia de no ser porque reconoció una prenda, y ¿cómo podía ser posible que Levi pudiera reconocer una media de nylon, con su bordado de encaje?

Se acercó con calma, como si dudara de lo que sus ojos habían vislumbrado, apenas un tramado sencillo en la tela delicada. Estiró de lo que parecía ser la puntera, sacándolo poco a poco, como un mago saca una soga hecha de telas de su galera, hasta que la forma estuvo completa y le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

—Medias de mujer.

No eran muy comunes. Solían usarla las prostitutas y solo si sus clientes se las compraban porque tampoco eran muy económicas. Las cuidaban como oro, bien o mal eso atraía más clientes.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de su madre, pero uno de ellos, precisamente, la asociaba a esa prenda femenina. Las piernas largas de ella, como si no tuvieran fin, envestidas con ese trozo de tela semitransparente.

No podía decir que era un recuerdo bonito o desagradable, era el único que tenía sobre su madre con exacta claridad. A veces parada, a veces sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y moviendo el pie al ritmo de alguna canción que tarareaba o imaginaba.

No había podido retener en su mente detalles de su rostro, pero sí recordaba con perfecta nitidez sus piernas contorneadas.

Dejó la prenda en su lugar, tratando de taparla de la misma manera en la que estaba originalmente. Pantalón, media, camisa. Ese era el orden; porque, claro, Levi era muy meticuloso cuando revisaba, tendía a dejar todo tal cual como lo había encontrado para evitar levantar sospechas, y era muy bueno para eso, para recordar la posición y el espacio exacto en el que estaban los objetos. Incluso, si querías tenderle una trampa para descubrirlo, como dejar un alfiler atrapado entre cajones, él lo descubriría y te dejaría el alfiler en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición y en la misma dirección. Erwin aprendió así que no era fácil embaucarlo. Levi siempre estaba al tanto de sus informes _ultra híper secretos_ y el alfiler siempre estaba en su lugar; ni hablar de la llave y el candado.

En cuanto terminó de acomodar la escena del crimen, Mike apareció. No le costó actuar con normalidad, informarle de la reunión y marchar con él hasta la sala, lo que sí le costó horrores fue no pensar en Mike y en esas medias.

Mike, medias. Medias, Mike.

¿Las tendría puestas en ese momento? Por algo le había pedido un segundo de privacidad antes de marchar hacia la sala, quizás quería arreglarse un poco, sentir la finura de esa tela en particular.

¿Las tendría puestas, mientras Erwin hablaba de las tácticas de supervivencia en el campo de batallas? Levi frunció el ceño y suspiró con fastidio. Mike miraba a Erwin prestándole atención como un puto colegial a su profesor favorito, no parecía actuar como una persona que se vestía con ese tipo de prendas destinada a las mujeres de mala reputación.

¿Cómo le quedarían? Mike era alto, debía tener unas piernas sin fin.

Levi carraspeó y se echó hacia adelante en la silla. Erwin comenzó a decir algo sobre la formación y Mike se paró al lado para acotar una estupidez sobre el dibujo. ¡Joder! Era más alto que Erwin incluso. Por un segundo Levi lo había olvidado.

Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, así que tragó saliva. Era su imaginación o ese lugar ardía como el infierno. Estaba nervioso y cuando se ponía inquieto le nacían todos esos tics que aborrecía, como mover la pierna, tal como hacía su madre, o pestañear como un imbécil. Pero lo que pasó allí escapó de toda su comprensión.

De la nada, el calor le bajó de golpe y se juntó en su entrepierna. Pudo vaticinarlo, pero lo que no pudo hacer fue evitar esa ligera erección. Nada escandaloso, el asunto era que el pantalón blanco del equipo solía resaltar todo aquello que era sutil. No podías siquiera tirarte un gas en paz que ya estabas como las mujeres en su día del mes, buscando un espejo para ver si estabas manchado. Oh, sí, era fácil saber cuándo las mujeres estaban en esos días porque se la pasaban mirándose el culo unas a otras o paraban ante cada espejo, y no es que hubieran muchos en el cuartel, así que era normal ver a tres o cuatro reclutas frente a uno, conversando y espiando, creyendo que eran sutiles.

En fin… que Levi sabía que esos pantalones blancos los había creado un modista muy perverso, que no debía ser hombre ni mujer, quizás hermafrodita. Por eso mismo cruzó las piernas, creyendo que eso solucionaría el inconveniente hasta que las aguas se aplacaran, pero fue un grave error de su parte. El simple roce, sumado a la imagen que tenía frente, fue un aliciente a esa erección, que de un segundo al otro se hizo plena.

Solo quería que Mike se sentara de una puta vez, sentía los testículos endurecidos, no solo el pene. Pensó en ello, en cuándo había sido la última vez.

Por lo general cuando se endurecía se masturbaba para bajar la erección y de paso evitar provocarla por lo más nimio; pero desde la muerte de Farlan e Isabel le costaba dormir y comer, mucho más dedicarse a algo tan básico como al placer físico.

Debía ser por eso, por las dichosas medias y la abstinencia. Solo tenía que pensar en otra cosa, dejar de mirar a Mike, concentrarse en Erwin y en la reunión. De golpe se dio cuenta de que el comandante lo estaba mirando y le estaba hablando.

—¿Qué dices, Levi?

—¿Eh? —Sí, se daba cuenta de que se había perdido información muy relevante, que lo estaba haciendo parte de una decisión importante, y él con cara de póker y una erección que ya comenzaba a dolerle en serio.

Si se daban cuenta de ello, ¿por qué clase de pervertido lo tomarían? Andar excitándose durante una reunión importante, atestada de personas que estaban preocupadas por mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

Erwin, lejos de molestarse o enojarse, sonrió. De no estar todos, hasta quizás se hubiera reído y le hubiera reclamado la falta con algo de gracia. Sin embargo no dijo lo obvio, que su subordinado no estaba prestando atención.

—¿Te animas a ir con un equipo tú solo? —repitió Erwin escondiendo la sonrisa tras un gesto que trataba de ser neutro— Hanji se hará cargo de la derecha, Mike de la izquierda. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de los suministros? Irán al centro —repitió resumidamente lo que ya había dicho, como para darle un panorama claro de todo aquello que no había oído.

—Bien —contestó secamente, incómodo por todas esas miradas y ese silencio instalado en la sala.

La reunión siguió su curso. Era la primera excursión en la que Levi sería puesto a la par de Hanji y Mike, era casi como darle un puesto, sin dárselo. Pero a Levi no parecía importarle eso.

Las medias. A Levi solo le importaba saber si entraban en esas piernas tan largas y en cómo quedarían. ¿Apretadas, cortas? ¿Se le marcarían los músculos de la pantorrilla? ¿Y los pies entrarían? Sabía que eran prendas muy elásticas, solo que se esforzaba imaginando cómo lucirían y la fantasía muchas veces podía diferir de la realidad.

Lo importante, que era cuestionarse por qué Mike tenía esas aficiones, Levi no lo hacía. Sabía que algunas personas tenían preferencias sexuales algo extravagantes, había visto mucho loco suelto en la ciudad subterránea; sobre todo en la zona donde él vivía de chico, que estaba lleno de prostitutas. Ellas se la pasaban hablando, como cualquier mujer hablaría con sus amigas sobre el trabajo, de aquellas prácticas que los clientes solían pedirles o preferir.

A veces Levi no podía ponerle nombre, pero sabía que existían, que había gente a la que le excitaba untarse mierda como manteca, que preferían que les pisaran o que usaran prendas poco frecuentes.

Sin ir más lejos, él mismo se ubicaba en ese grupo de excéntricos.

Se dio cuenta cuando conoció a Farlan de que él no era muy "normal" en el plano sexual; porque por empezar no le excitaba en sí la idea de tener sexo, no sentía placer al imaginar las curvas de una mujer. Tiempo después quiso ver si resultaba con un hombre, pero tampoco.

No obstante sí tenía erecciones y apetito sexual —podía eyacular—, pero la manera de alcanzar sus orgasmos era en solitario, casi como un acto mecánico y frío. En otras palabras: le agradaba mucho acariciarse, pero no sabía si le agradaría tanto que otra persona lo hiciera.

Una vez, hacía ya como una década (que él sentía que era un siglo), había intentado con una prostituta que era bien conocida por su higiene. Tenía muy buena fama y así cobraba, pero él no logró si quiera tener una erección, ni hablar de mantenerla. Estaba como muerto por dentro mientras ella hacía cosas desagradables con su boca.

La mera idea de que esa mujer le dejara baba en el cuerpo le producía náuseas. Así uno podía entonarse. Al final le pagó, salió de allí, llegó a su guarida, se quitó la ropa para bañarse y se mató a _pajas_.

Era un caso perdido, él ya lo sabía. Tenía treinta años recién cumplidos y a esa edad uno ya conoce el pie por el cual cojea. O eso creía, porque se descubría excitado en una situación que ni en mil años hubiera supuesto que lograría ese efecto en él.

Le generaba un poco de culpa reconocerlo, como si supiera que ahora encajaba mejor en ese club de inadaptados sexuales que se excitaban con prácticas o aficiones raras.

Él, por ejemplo, sabía que le gustaba frotarse, sobre todo frotar objetos contra su cuerpo. No se consideraba de la clase de hombres que gustan de otros hombres porque, precisamente, no había género que le llamara la atención, pero sí reconocía que alguna que otra vez se había animado a indagar en su ano.

Fue todo un trauma la primera vez, porque le dio tanto asco que terminó vomitando en el piso de baño y eso le arruinó la faena, justo cuando se había puesto bien rica.

También sabía que le llamaban la atención los penes de los animales, pero no en plan perverso; más bien como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le da curiosidad y se queda mirando como dos perros copulan.

Una vez había visto a dos perros machos; había un grupo de gente conglomerada en una esquina, riendo y señalando al par que no podía despegarse. Levi pensó en lo estúpida que era la gente y en lo mucho que al perro pasivo debía estar doliéndole.

Sintió pena, por ese perro y por la gente estúpida que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que parar en la calle a ver a dos perros apareándose y comentando como descerebrados: "son machos", _sí, persona inteligente, son machos_. Los humanos lo hacían por deporte, ¿por qué no los animales?

Esa misma noche se excitó pensando en eso, no en los perros, sino en que la gente lo viera copulando. Era raro, porque por lo general la idea de tener sexo no le excitaba, pero en esa ocasión sí la idea de que lo vieran y lo humillaran por eso.

Es curioso cómo funciona el cerebro humano; el de Levi todavía más.

Por todo eso él sabía que era "rarito" en el terreno sexual; no podía excitarse como una persona común y silvestre viendo solo tetas o siquiera un pene. Él tenía que ver a dos perros apareándose o las piernas de Mike para lograrlo.

Pensaba en eso, en los perros machos copulando y preguntándose si otros animales hacían lo mismo, cuando Mike le habló. Estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto y la idea de que a su lado parecía un titán de cincuenta metros lo encendía de nuevo. Eso no era nada bueno. Ahora resultaba ser que a su treintena se descubría un _titanfílico_. Sería el colmo salir al campo abierto y tener una erección en plena batalla, solo por ver un titán.

Por suerte los titanes eran bien feos, en cambio Mike no, en absoluto era desagradable. Si lo miraba bien, hasta sus imperfecciones, como esa nariz deforme, le quedaban simpáticas.

Levi odiaba la nariz de Mike; este siempre estaba olfateando todo a su alrededor, como los perros. Oh, maldita sea, los perros copulando. Se volvió a acordar, de eso y de las medias. Lo vio caminando un poco más adelante: piernas largas, pantalón blanco del equipo, casi tan ajustado como deberían ser las medias… y la erección volvió a acosarlo, porque eso ya era acoso. Se sentía como los reclutas más jóvenes: hormonal y desesperado.

Quería distanciarse de Erwin para encerrarse en su baño, bajarse los pantalones y manosearse hasta el orgasmo.

En ese punto pensó también en Erwin, no solo en que era apuesto, sino en la aparente amistad que tenía con Mike, sin embargo sabía que no podía ir y preguntarle como si nada, "Ey, ¿cómo luce Mike en medias de lycra?". Sería raro, sería una conversación muy embarazosa de sostener.

Mike se volvió por el pasillo para hacerle una pregunta a Erwin. Levi aborreció su trabajo más que nunca, no solo a los titanes. Y la nariz de Mike, siempre la había odiado, pero en esa ocasión más que nunca, porque lo olfateó dedicándole una mirada extraña.

Acaso, ¿olía a semen? Una vez había escuchado una conversación de Hanji en la que ella aseguraba que Mike podía saber con tan solo oler a una persona si esta había tenido sexo. ¿Podría ser posible que también supiera si estaba excitada o no?

Levi se sintió tan incómodo pensando en esa posibilidad que perdió la mirada, muy cohibido. Mike se sonrió, tal vez por ver ese gesto poco usual en un tipo como Levi, o porque se había dado cuenta.

No había que ser muy lúcido, solo bastaba con bajar la vista y situarla en la entrepierna, así era posible vislumbrar su excitación; pero Mike parecía no necesitar ningún tipo de confirmación, como si tuviera la maldita certeza de que Levi estaba caliente, muy caliente.

La erección ya estaba bajando y era más disimulable, aun así Levi se sentía sucio, como si tuviera el cuerpo embadurnado en semen. Por eso se bañó antes de cenar, solía hacerlo después. También lo hizo para poder tocarse y descargar la tensión del día.

No dejaba de pensar en Mike, en las medias y en si este se había dado cuenta de su estado. Pasó toda esa semana con la cuestión rumiándole la mente, a tal punto que cuando Erwin le preguntó qué le pasaba, se vio tentado en sacarle la conversación. Solo se animó a decirle "tú y Mike son buenos amigos, ¿verdad?", Erwin había asentido y hasta ahí llego la charla. Así solía ser con Erwin, o con cualquier otra persona, no era muy dado a conversar, pero en esa ocasión tenía ganas de indagar al respecto; sin embargo Erwin comentó algo sobre la academia y Mike dejó de ser tema de conversación.

Se sentía muy frustrado, porque por mucho que se masturbara, ni Mike ni sus dichosas piernas largas, enfundadas en medias de lycra, se le iban de la cabeza. Hasta el mismo Mike se daba cuenta de que Levi se ponía "rarillo" cuando estaban a solas. No era muy notorio, pero como tenía buen olfato, podía darse cuenta de cambios sutiles en el ambiente.

—Tienes miedo. —Por lo general afirmaba, nunca indagaba, como si supiera que su nariz de sabueso era infalible.

—¿Miedo? —Levi alzó una ceja con fastidio— ¿Por estar haciendo el conteo de provisiones? Oh, sí… me aterra pensar que no alcanzarán para todo el mes —ironizó.

—Pues, así parece… por lo general siempre hueles a productos de limpieza, pero ahora hueles a miedo —rebatió poniéndose de pie para dejarle los papeles a Levi y encargarse de las cajas más altas. Siempre se encargaba él de las cajas más altas.

—¿Y a qué huele el miedo? —Lo desafió, porque a veces creía que Mike era un farsante; que tenía buen olfato, pero dramatizaba. A Levi le resultaba imposible asociar olores a estados de ánimo.

—Pues… —Pensó en la respuesta a dar, a la par que dejaba caer una caja cuyo contenido tintineó— a decir verdad, huele a pis.

—¿A pis? —Se horrorizó— ¿Me estás diciendo que huelo a orina? —La cara de Levi fue un poema de asco e indignación. Mike estalló en carcajadas, encorvándose tan largo como era.

—No hueles a orina —trató de explicarle antes de suscitar la furia en una persona que era bastante volátil y fácil de encender—, no es tampoco que el miedo huela exactamente a orina, pero se le parece bastante. La gente exuda ese olor por los poros. Como cuando está excitada…

Levi carraspeó y volvió a prestar atención a los papeles frente a él, como si de golpe ya no le interesara la docta nariz de su compañero. No obstante, para su desgracia, Mike siguió hablándole mientras le daba la espalda para tomar otra caja de lo alto.

—Cuando un hombre está excitado huele de una manera particular.

—A semen —murmuró, pensando en ello—, es lógico que huelan a semen.

—No exactamente, es un poco alcalino, pero sí… —reconoció, al no saber explicar el olor en sí—. Con las mujeres es igual. Y ellas no exudan semen.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué tienes tanto éxito con ellas. —Oh, sí, Mike era una leyenda. Una que Levi nunca había comprobado porque jamás lo vio de amoríos con sus compañeras, ni tampoco Mike era del tipo casanova, como sí lo eran algunos fanfarrones en el cuartel; en ese sentido era muy recatado, pero las malas lenguas decían que candidatas nunca le faltaban.

—Por ejemplo —dijo Mike, silenciando de una manera que activó una alarma en el interior de Levi, pero él era malo para esas cuestiones, no solía darse cuenta de las indirectas de ese estilo cuando tenían que ver con el ligue.

—¿Por ejemplo…? —lo alentó a seguir hablando.

—Tú hueles a una mezcla de ambas ahora.

Levi abrió grande los ojos por un ínfimo instante y miró hacia un costado. Por suerte él estaba sentado, pero sí, podía darse cuenta de que tenía una ligera erección. No era su culpa, si Mike estaba de pie delante de él, estirando esas piernas que, seguro, estaban enfundadas en hermosas y delicadas medias de encaje.

—Idioteces —dijo nervioso, solo por decir. No se daba cuenta de que ese era el momento ideal para darle pie, que si lo hacía, quizás tendrían sexo desenfrenado en el depósito. Mike se sintió decepcionado, pensando en que quizás tenía la nariz tapada o Levi era demasiado raro.

—El otro día en la reunión también —reflexionó en voz alta. Sí, seguro que estaba resfriado. No podía ser posible, Levi era demasiado extraño, cierto, pero todo tenía un límite—. Oye… nunca te vi liado con ninguna chica.

Levi sostuvo la pluma, como aletargado o embotado, no entendía qué le pasaba a su compañero, que saltaba de un tema al otro sin razón alguna. Para Levi no tenía sentido la conversación, no se daba cuenta de que Mike buscaba tantear el terreno.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No, digo… se corren rumores.

—¿Qué rumores? —preguntó casi con miedo. Lo fulminó con la mirada cuando bajó de una escalerilla y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Eso, de que nunca te vieron con una chica desde que llegaste —comentó casual—, algunos dicen que no te gustan. —Levi se encogió de hombros y Mike sintió que iba por buen camino.

Le hubiera gustado responderle "tampoco los hombres", pero algo dentro de él comenzaba a darle pistas de lo que estaba pasando. Algo se cocía allí adentro y no solo en el subsuelo del cuartel, también en sus pantalones.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

De golpe Mike recordó eso, que Levi era muy directo y franco. Se encontró sin salidas, así que soltó lo que pensaba, risa nerviosa mediante.

—Nada, que ahora estás excitado de nuevo y… no es que me crea muy importante, pero me pregunto si tengo algo que ver o si… puedo ayudarte con eso de alguna manera.

La cara de Levi fue una mezcla entre desconcierto, sorpresa y horror. Mike rió más, algo arrepentido de haberse lanzado sin mirar si había agua en la alberca. Ya estaba hecho y no podía deshacerlo.

Levi lo pensó, era muy cruel decirle la verdad, que en sí no lo excitaba él, sino la idea de verle las piernas. Era muy retorcido incluso cuando lo pensaba, así que no se imaginaba confesándoselo abiertamente. Pero tenía que decir algo. Mike parecía estar esperando algún tipo de respuesta o algo porque se le había quedado mirando con una sonrisita boba, de esas que nacen en momentos muy tensos como ese.

—Medias —fue lo que le nació a Levi, apenas un murmullo que Mike oyó bien. La expresión de algarabía se le borró de la cara dando paso a una de desconcierto, arqueó las cejas y esperó por una oportuna explicación. De inmediato Levi trató de enmendar su torpeza—. Me excitan las medias.

Ok, esa no había sido una buena forma de enmendar nada. Sentía que lo había embarrado más, porque para colmo Mike no tuvo mejor idea que soltar la primera estupidez que se le cruzó por la cabeza, y tampoco era su culpa, no era muy usual que durante un coqueteo alguien saliera con sus excentricidades, por lo general eso se daba en la tercera o cuarta cita. Bueno, pero Levi nunca había tenido una cita, así que no sabía de esas cuestiones.

—¿Medias de cualquier tipo? ¿Largas, cortas…?

—Medias de mujer —aclaró, sintiendo que ese era el momento ideal para zanjar ese asunto, por algo Mike lo había sacado a flote—, de esas de nylon que tienes en tu cuarto.

Para empeorar el panorama, ahora Mike se enteraba de que era un fisgón, y antes de que este pensara en lo peor, como que gustaba de meterse en su cuarto, quizás para olerle la ropa sucia y masturbarse, Levi aclaró los tantos.

—Cuando fui a buscarte la última vez, vi las medias.

—¿Te gustan esas cosas? —preguntó, con la extrañeza de alguien normal preguntándole a un pervertido sobre sus vicios.

—Tienes piernas largas, deben ser… bonitas —musitó con cortedad, perdiendo la mirada por un segundo y pestañeando nervioso. Detestaba sus tics, aparecían en el peor momento.

—Y te gustan las medias y las piernas.

—Las tuyas —aclaró. Ahí Mike entendió lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar largarse a reír, sin ánimos de ofender a Levi o de menospreciarlo por su particular gusto.

—¿Te gustaría ver mis piernas vestidas con medias de mujer?

Levi gruñó algo inentendible, tal vez un "sí", y el olor a sexo se hizo más claro en el ambiente. Para Mike no pasaba desapercibido ese poderoso detalle, de que la conversación estaba encendiendo a Levi; de hecho confesaba puertas adentro que a él también lo excitaba hablar en esos términos.

—Por algo las tienes, ¿verdad?

—A decir verdad —se sentía un poco mal por arruinarle así la fantasía, porque lo era—, esas medias no son mías. Se las olvidó Nanaba…

No hacía falta que dijera el nombre de la chica, eso pensó Levi; no se daba cuenta de que era la manera sutil de Mike de darle a entender que tenía una relación formal con alguien, que encima era compañera de ambos.

—Oh, entonces…

—Pero te entiendo, a mí también me agradan —admitió Mike con más confianza, tanta que hasta se había recargado contra las cajas cruzándose de brazos, y ese era el gesto que adoptaba cuando se relajaba—, por eso le pedí a Nanaba que se las comprara. Me vuelve loco verla desnuda, con tan solo esas medias.

Y Levi de repente no se sintió tan raro, ni tan loco, ni tan solo con sus aficiones; pero sí se sintió desencantado. Se daba cuenta de que no había un Mike con medias, sino una Nanaba con medias.

El hombre pareció adivinar su descontento, porque como si quiera disimular algo, siguió hablando. Prácticamente lo hacía solo, porque Levi no tenía voz ni cara para sostener esa conversación.

—Pero bueno… Nanaba todavía no pasó a buscarlas. Supongo que si hoy a la noche no tienes nada que hacer…

—Pues, Erwin me pidió ayuda con los informes. —Tonto Levi, que de nuevo no se daba cuenta de que Mike se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

—Oh, qué pena, porque… yo también me pregunto cómo me vería. Es decir, supongo que podría darte con el gusto. No sé, piénsalo —soltó como si nada y como si nada también, siguió haciendo el trabajo.

Levi quería salir corriendo de allí. Esa era la conversación más horrible que había tenido en toda su vida, incluso más que aquella que sostuvo con Kenny cuando su madre falleció. Quería enterrarla en el baúl de los recuerdos, junto a esa, pero todavía era presente.

Muy presente.

Toda la maldita tarde estuvo dándole vueltas a las palabras de Mike. Tenía la idea fija de no ir al cuarto. Se sentía incómodo pensando en que el hombre esperaba de él algún tipo de intercambio de fluidos. Sin embargo no podía negar que la idea de quitarse esa espinilla lo seducía y atormentaba en partes iguales.

Tenía la posibilidad de ver esas piernas enormes y largas enfundadas en esa tela tan exquisita. Una oportunidad en un millón, porque su otro candidato era Erwin, pero todavía no le había encontrado medias de nylon en su cuarto y eso que desde entonces se lo revisaba a diario con la esperanza.

No se sentía preparado para lo que tuviera que enfrentar esa noche, no obstante se bañó y se preparó como para ir, por si se animaba a último momento. Tenía muchas ganas, su cuerpo también, pero la mera idea de tener que relacionarse con alguien lo colocaba en un lugar muy difícil.

De mal en peor Mike le preguntó en la cena si iba a ir, y Levi en vez de decirle que no o que no sabía, le dijo que sí, con tanta seguridad que tuvo ganas de golpearse por idiota. Seguro que lo estaba esperando… pero el coraje no aparecía en él.

Oh, por las murallas, era mil veces más fácil enfrentar a un titán y las muertes de sus compañeros, que relacionarse con las personas de manera sexual. Pensó en ir y dejarle en claro los tantos: "solo te veo y me largo", pero algo le decía que Mike esperaba más de su parte que solo un mero voyerista. Ahí el problema.

Recorrió los pasillos silenciosos con extrema calma, como si buscara dilatar ese momento, uno que en el fondo ansiaba. Cuando llegó ante la puerta, la encontró abierta, cual invitación a entrar.

Le desilusionó un poco ver que en verdad Mike no lo esperaba; estaba echado en la cama, con las piernas sobre la silla y leía un libro, que dejó de lado al ver que invadía su cuarto.

Mike se sentó en la cama y lo estudió (por supuesto olfateó el ambiente). Sonrió con cierta picardía, para de inmediato dejar paso a una expresión más neutra. Levi miró hacia atrás y empujó la puerta con desidia para cerrarla.

—Bien, acá estoy —dijo Levi con apatía. Claro que no esperaba encontrarlo desnudo y con las medias ya puestas, pero le gustaba pensar que tras esos pantalones estaban listas para ser tocadas y observadas.

—Ven, siéntate —ofreció, saliendo del trance—, ¿quieres tomar algo?

Levi chistó… nunca entendía esa tonta necesidad por alargar el momento con pasos innecesarios. Una especie de ritual en el que las personas simulaban que no estaban allí para eso que tarde o temprano terminaría pasando.

—Vamos al punto.

—¿Ya? —Mike se había puesto de pie, pero volvió a sentarse— Bueno —accedió, como si también él estuviera decepcionado.

—¿Las llevas puestas?

Mike sonrió y en respuesta estiró la mano para tomar de un montículo de ropa apilado, que era más alto que en la semana pasada, la delicada prenda femenina. A Levi se le hizo agua la boca, lejos de desencantarse al ver su fantasía arruinada.

—¿De verdad quieres que me las ponga? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Sí, póntelas.

—A mí esas cosas mucho no… me excitan, o sea —Mike suspiró, quería escapar de un momento que él mismo había ocasionado—, si tanto te agrada, lo haré, pero primero ven.

Levi se acercó un poco más y se sentó a un lado de él, estático y serio, con la espalda tan erguida que parecía un feligrés en la iglesia. Mike reparó en el detalle de que no estaba cómodo, él tampoco a decir verdad.

—Tengo que ir a ayudar a Erwin así que…

—Podemos desvestirnos primero.

—Ok, te seré franco —dijo, dando la vuelta apenas para enfrentarlo. En ese momento Mike se quitó la camisa como si fuera una camiseta, obviando los botones—, no vine a tener sexo, no voy a tener sexo de ningún tipo.

—Ey, Levi, eso es muy injusto… me pides que me ponga ropa de mujer y no eres capaz siquiera de acariciarme. —Cuando terminó de hablar se había bajado los pantalones, la erección acaparó la entera atención de Levi. Por la punta del pene surgía ese líquido transparente que solía darle arcadas.

Lo extraño era que en esas circunstancias no le daba tanto asco, quizás porque estaba más concentrado en otras cuestiones, como en las piernas bajo ese falo erguido, falo que no pensaba atender ni con las manos, mucho menos con la boca.

—Quítate todo —pidió Levi, ansioso por hacer desaparecer ese pantalón inoportuno, Mike parecía saberlo, porque no lo hizo y en cambio estiró una mano para desabrocharle un botón de la camisa.

Levi miró esa mano y luego ese botón como si fuera un jodido titán al cual exterminar. Se vio tentado en preguntarle qué demonios hacía, pero no hizo falta, porque Mike pareció oler su descontento y lo dejó ahí.

—Vamos, tú también quítate la ropa, quiero verte desnudo. —Vio que Levi suspiraba de hastío y jugó su carta, la única que tenía—: Tú te quitas la ropa y yo me pongo las medias, así podemos vernos mutuamente y entretenernos los dos.

Bien, eso era justo y también era interesante, porque no implicaba besos, saliva, semen y bacterias. Levi accedió a lo que tildó como capricho, desabrochándose la camisa con tanta calma que Mike se vio tentado en ayudarlo con los pantalones.

En un minuto ambos estaban desnudos, pero Levi se había puesto de pie para doblar su ropa y colocarla sobre un mueble.

Era adorable, pensó Mike; incluso con esas excentricidades Levi le resultaba encantador en su metro sesenta. Tenía unas piernas regordetas y firmes, como si fuera algún tipo de deportista de olimpiadas. Todo en Levi era morrudo y eso le gustaba, porque contrarrestaba con una imagen femenina. No había nada femenino en Levi, todo en él exudaba testosterona. Cada musculo y cada vello de su cuerpo.

—Listo —acusó Levi, girando para acercarse a Mike y obtener su premio. Se agachó un poco con la idea de quitarle los pantalones.

—Bueno, pero si tanto quieres verme con las medias, ponlas tú —carcajeó, incrédulo de que estuviera accediendo con tanta facilidad—, yo no pienso ponerme esa cosa de mujer.

Levi se relamió los labios, porque no había supuesto que eso podría llegar a pasar. Alimentaba más su morbo, podría tocar esas piernas y sentir el tacto sedoso de la prenda al pasarla por las extremidades, y sin que eso implicara fluidos.

La erección que consiguió fue plena al momento de tocar las medias. Mike le miró el pene, quizás comparando o tal vez deseando hacer algo con ese falo erguido; Levi no tenía forma de saberlo. Se volvió a inclinar y le levantó la pierna derecha por la pantorrilla.

Maldita sea, le temblaba la mano, todo en él vibraba. Miró a Mike a los ojos y este asintió, como si supiera lo que pensaba y le estuviera dando el visto bueno. Levi dejó la prenda sobre la cama y comenzó a masajear con suavidad primero, firmeza después.

Empezó por las pantorrillas, pero no tardó en subir hasta los muslos, arrancándole un gemido de satisfacción. Para Mike era muy agradable sentir esa clase de masajes, se daba cuenta de que Levi también lo estaba disfrutando y eso lo hacía incluso mejor.

Se tomó su tiempo, porque hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, y cuando pareció aburrirse de cada músculo formado, volvió a tomar las medias. Colocó la primera con extrema calma, extendiendo los dedos a lo largo para sentir el tacto, el contraste de la tela sedosa con los vellos ásperos de la pierna. Mike dijo algo de que tuviera cuidado de no romperlas cuando le colocó la otra con más prisa y sin tanto preámbulo.

—No voy a romperlas —se quejó Levi con voz ronca, viendo el trabajo finalizado: esas dos piernas envestidas en medias de color negro, con encaje apretado en el muslo. Le iba a dejar una marca muy notoria.

—Ven. —Mike lo invitó a recostarse sobre él, pero Levi se negó a ir, incluso teniendo el impulso físico, porque Mike lo había aferrado de una mano tironeando de ella para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

Quedó a mitad de camino, casi arrodillado entre las piernas de Mike. Se estiró un poco, no porque en verdad quisiera estrechar su cuerpo limpio al sudoroso de Mike, sino porque el leve roce de la tela sobre el pene lo volvía loco.

No quería hacerlo, eso de empezar a frotarse como un perro en celo, pero las caderas se movían solas, lentas y acompasadas. La sensación era muy gratificante, pero no parecía ser suficiente para Mike.

Le gustaba ver la expresión de un sempiterno Levi taciturno y arisco, en ese momento, excitado sutilmente, también le agradaba verlo arrodillado a sus pies, incluso verse las piernas con esa prenda que solía usar Nanaba… pero quería más.

—No —gruñó Levi al sentir la cercanía, el pene duro de Mike se le había clavado prácticamente en el pecho, como una espada, y podía sentir esa viscosidad embadurnándolo apenas con cara roce cuando el mismo falo se acomodó, acompañando su rítmico movimiento.

Mike había querido besarlo o lamerlo, tal vez en el cuello o en la cara, Levi no lo discernía, igual no quería nada de eso. Mike frenó a mitad de camino, pero de inmediato le propinó una mordida en el cuello a modo de castigo, una que le arrancó un quejido de malestar y placer por igual. Intentó apartarse, pero Mike lo sostuvo de la muñeca con fuerza.

Levi se puso de pie para poner un alto, pero su compañero le tomó, sin aviso y sin pudores, el pene endurecido, dándole un placer que precisaba. Parecía estar debatiéndose internamente, sobre si llevárselo a la boca o no. Estaba todavía sentado y la posición se prestaba, pero por suerte para Levi, no lo hizo. En cambio, lo tomó de las caderas y lo giró.

El leve empujón le obligó a apoyar las manos en el mueble que hacía de escritorio. Estaba lleno de porquerías y se sentía molesto; de golpe la habitación le parecía más chica de lo usual.

Estaba encorvado y podía sentir la mano de Mike, enorme, entre las nalgas, hurgando allí, en su ano. Eso le estaba haciendo perder la razón y no era bueno. Levi sabía que a su cuerpo le agradaba sentir placer allí, pero por lo general no pasaba de ser un mero roce o una presión (y que él mismo se provocaba). En esa ocasión, la presión era más intensa y se lo estaba provocando otra persona.

Se sintió molesto, pero al mismo tiempo no podía salir de esa encrucijada, como si en verdad quisiera algo más profundo y atrevido que un mero toque. Sentir en cambio algo frío lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—No me gusta —aclaró Levi, volteando apenas para hablarle sobre su hombro, las piernas le temblaban, de ansiedad o de pavor por lo que iba a ocurrir, no sabía, pero las sentía como de gelatina.

—Quédate así —pidió Mike, y para Levi todo se fue al diablo cuando lo sintió tan cerca por la espalda. Los brazos morrudos como tentáculos, aferrándolo con fuerza, la ligera presión entre las nalgas, la nariz olfateándole la nuca. Al final acabó por ponerse en puntas de pie y sacar más trasero, ofreciéndose. Ofreciendo lo que nunca pensó que iría a ofrecer: sexo.

Se acordó de los perros en ese momento, qué mal momento para acordarse de algo así, pero lo cierto es que sucedió. Se acordó de ellos y en como aullaba el perro que había hecho de pasivo. Se preguntó si se quedaría pegado igual, pero luego recordó que había leído en un libro que los animales tenían penes diferentes. Eso no pasaría, pero lo receló igual.

—Relájate, porque si aprietas así... me va a quedar adentro —dijo Mike alimentando sus temores.

Se había untado bien el pene con una crema que solía usar con Nanaba. A ella le encantaba el sexo anal, así que Mike sabía lo que hacía. A Mike también le gustaba, pero solo meter. Había algo en esa "suciedad" que lo encendía muchísimo, quizás el saber que esa clase de sexo no estaba bien visto, mucho menos hacerlo con un hombre; lo que fuera, pero le agradaba. Y más le gustaba pensar en que a Levi le agradaba. Ese hombre de pocas pulgas y carácter sombrío, buscaba relajarse para que él pudiera meterle el pene hasta el fondo del culo. Oh, la simple idea enloquecía a Mike. Solo porque era Levi, y porque jamás había pensado que ese sujeto con fama de rufián fuera de los que le iban esas cosas raras, como las medias.

_Las medias_, las tenía puesta y ya habían pasado a segundo plano.

Levi las recordó de vuelta cuando estiró las manos para tener otro punto de agarre y poder marcarle el ritmo, indicándole cuándo detenerse. Tocó la tela y lo recordó. Fue el principio del fin. Su cuerpo se relajó, quizás no lo suficiente como para que la penetración fuera placentera del todo, pero incluso con ese dolor agudo en el ano, Levi se sentía en la gloria. Cuando percibió que el pene había entrado hasta la mitad y que se metía más, sin tanta moderación, Levi exhaló un quejido de dolor y algo de eso hizo verbal.

—Santo cielo, es el infierno.

—¿Es la primera vez que haces esto? —Mike se reprendió por un segundo, porque esa clase de preguntas se suelen hacer antes. Tampoco necesitaba que Levi le respondiera, era obvio que nunca había gozado de esa clase de sexo porque el ano no cedía con facilidad. No sabía que nunca había gozado de ninguna clase de sexo.

—No te muevas, por favor. Duele horrores.

Mike hizo caso porque el pedido en verdad sonó a suplica y a fin de cuentas se estaba portando bien. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Levi fue aflojándose y acostumbrándose a la invasión, lo que necesitó Mike para comenzar a mecerse, sacando y metiendo con cuidado de no lastimarlo o de hacerle ver las estrellas.

Ya para cuando estaba dilatado y acostumbrado al grosor, comenzó a arremeter sin remordimientos. Levi gemía con cada estocada, acompañando el movimiento de tal manera que prácticamente tenía que ponerse en puntas de pie. De vez en cuando escabullía una mano para tocar las medias y lograr que eso le recordara por qué estaba en esa coyuntura, por qué estaba tan excitado, pese a que sentía asco por lo mismo que estaba haciendo.

En lo mejor, cuando Levi trataba de entenderse a sí mismo, Mike salió del lugar y lo hizo girar. Lo empujó sobre la cama boca abajo y volvió a posicionarse sobre él. Levi pensó en que quizás se había cansado de la posición y cuánto lo agradeció, porque en ese momento pudo sentir las piernas enormes de Mike sobre las suyas, mientras el pene de este arremetía en su ano, ardiéndole y saciándolo.

Era sucio, muy sucio y no negaba que le daba aprensión, quizás ya no asco, trataba de no pensar en el semen y en los fluidos, pero se le hizo difícil cuando Mike lo tomó del flequillo y tironeó de él para estirarle la cabeza y así poder besarlo.

Podía sentir esa amalgama compleja de sensaciones: las dichosas medias rozándole la piel, la lengua de Mike en la boca, la barba áspera, la nariz aspirando su aroma, el pene en el trasero a punto de largar semen.

Se decía que le daba mucha repulsión, pero cuando el orgasmo estalló en él y su propio semen ensució las sábanas revueltas y malolientes de Mike se dio cuenta de que algunas cuestiones podían ser asquerosas y excitantes a la vez.

—Ahí voy —avisó Mike y Levi se desesperó.

—No me ensucies —pero tarde, porque pudo sentirlo, el semen desparramándose dentro de él, llenando de un calor particular que más que asquearlo, parecía encenderlo de nuevo.

Le ardía como los mil demonios y encima tenía ganas de ir al baño. Una vez pasado el efecto del orgasmo, Levi caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho, de todos esos detalles nauseabundos. Como que Mike le había metido la lengua en la boca, le había lamido la mejilla y ahora estaba lleno de baba y el ano lleno de semen y…

—¿Qué pasa? —reclamó Mike cuando Levi se sacudió para sacárselo de encima.

—Qué asco —espetó a modo de respuesta— Sal de allí, que pesas y… necesito bañarme.

—¿No te gustó?

Levi lo fulminó con una mirada a la vez que se levantaba de la cama para vestirse y salir corriendo a un baño. Por eso Mike se quedó con la idea de que el encuentro no había tenido "éxito", cuando para Levi había sido todo un acontecimiento.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando el mismo Mike se le acercó una semana después de lo sucedido por la espalda y empezó a hablarle bajito, como si temiera que alguien lo oyera. Le pidió disculpas mil veces, sintiéndose tonto. Levi también se sentía tonto, no comprendía por qué Mike estaba allí pidiéndole perdón, pero creyó entender lo que ocurría cuando Nanaba salió en la conversación.

—No te preocupes, no voy a decirle nada a nadie, descuida. —A Levi todavía le dolía el trasero a tal punto que sentarse era todo un proceso difícil de llevar a cabo. Cualquier movimiento brusco le traía a la memoria lo que había hecho… y las medias. Le recordaba las medias, y le molestaba excitarse por ello.

Le dejó en claro a Mike que no estaba enojado ni nada similar, que si tenía esa cara era porque solía ser la usual. Nada había cambiado, ni entre ellos ni para con los demás.

Mike se sintió más relajado con esa conversación.

—No, como te fuiste corriendo pensé que… te había ofendido o algo…

—Si me fui corriendo fue porque me dolía el culo y tenía ganas de cagar.

Mike empezó a reír, Levi era demasiado directo y franco. Algunos detalles no debían confesarse en voz alta, pero a su vez pensaba que si Levi no fuera así, jamás hubieran tenido sexo. A fin de cuentas todo había comenzado por la confesión de las medias.

Luego Mike siguió hablando sobre asuntos que, la verdad, no le interesaban. No sabía por qué sacaba a cada rato el nombre de Nanaba, hasta que se lo confesó, que la relación con ella ya no era igual, que cada vez que la veía desnuda con las medias, se acodaba de lo que habían hecho y de que no podía olvidarse de eso.

En resumidas cuentas: que le había gustado. Que se había prometido a sí mismo que solo sería una vez, por el morbo que le daba cogerse al mítico Levi de los barrios bajos, y que quería cuidar su relación con Nanaba; pero estaba allí, tratando de convencerlo de que se pasara una noche, como si fueran dos grandes amigos que se reúnen, y no para fornicar.

Ellos no eran amigos.

Estaban sentados en las gradas que solían usar para dar clases, en ese momento, vacías y en plena limpieza. Hacía un calor insoportable y los bichos zumbaban fastidiando.

—Vamos, ¿qué dices? —A Mike no parecía molestarle el calor, tampoco los insectos o que Levi estuviera ignorándolo mientras parloteaba a su lado, sin dejar de pasar obsesivamente el trapo por el mismo lugar—. Me pondré las medias.

—Pero dijiste que se las devolviste.

—Iré al pueblo y me compraré unas —insistió con una pizca de ansiedad—. ¿De qué color las quieres? —Levi suspiró, dándose por vencido.

—Negras están bien. —Le faltaba acotar algo como "así las usaba mamá", pero sabía que si decía algo similar a eso Mike saldría corriendo, de ese espacio y de su vida.

Le regaló una sonrisa y se marchó, quizás a pedirle el permiso a Erwin para salir e ir al pueblo a hacer esa escandalosa compra. Levi no lo sabía. Se quedó allí, tomando un descanso de la limpieza.

Sin esperarlo y sin buscarlo, incluso alguien tan extraño como él, estaba sosteniendo una relación. Sabía que esa noche volvería a ocurrir, pero ya no le daba tanto asco pensar en ello, al contrario.

De la nada, se acordó de los perros, de la prostituta limpia, de su vómito en el baño…

Se daba cuenta de que algunas prácticas podían ser tachadas de inmundas, pero al mismo tiempo podían volarle la cabeza; después de todo el sexo se trataba de encontrar la horma del zapato, o en este caso, la media de la pierna.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Lo terminé ayer… así que pido perdón si ven errores. Lo revisé minuciosamente, pero volveré a hacerlo más adelante para asegurarme de que no haya quedado nada medio raro o muy wtf?!  
**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído, y también muchas gracias a Neutral HD por darme una excusa para escribir XD Se lo había prometido hace un siglo, en especial porque tengo a Levi en 10pairings, y aunque me tomé mi tiempo, acá está :p El prompt me ayudó a pulirlo, eso y pensar en el que el Mike/Nanaba es casi canon :D  
**


End file.
